The existence of a large portion of the Internet is dependent on collecting revenue from advertising. For example, many companies have leveraged search-engine platforms into creating a multi-billion dollar advertising market, fees being paid by advertisers in order to have advertisements displayed to users or for being a “sponsored” link displayed to the user very early in the search results.
Properly viewed, the Internet is an entirely unique medium or outlet, different from television, books, periodicals, newspapers, movie-house cinema, etc., and is a medium for which companies are competing at breakneck speed to understand better. For instance, while people have demonstrated a very high tolerance (in fact, a preference) for reading news content online, people do not have nearly the same tolerance for reading a lengthy book in electronic form. Many electronic devices exist for stripping commercials from television content (such as commercial skipping video cassette recorders (VCRs) and digital video recorders (DVRs)), while people will surf the Internet for hours and expose themselves to much more advertisement, relative to the time spent viewing content, through the simple fact of viewing web pages.
Internet-based companies are, accordingly, devising new and more effective manners for collecting revenue from ad placement. It is believed that one frontier for effectiveness in ad placement is viewer-targeted advertisement. To compare with traditional forms of advertisement-based media, newspaper advertisers have their advertisements placed in proximity to newspaper content that is relevant to the product or service being offered. For instance, a home developer may place advertisements for a new home development in the real estate section of the newspaper, while a movie theater would place a listing in the entertainment section. Advertising companies spend incredible amounts of money and effort developing demographic profiles of target audiences so that an advertisement placed during broadcast of a particular television program allows the advertisement to be shown to viewers who are likely to be interested in the product or services of the advertising company. Internet-based companies may come under attack from privacy groups because developing demographic profiles for the display of advertising often involves the unconsented-to collection of personal data for a user.
In traditional forms of media, a large capital investment needs to be made in order to create advertising. A marketing company will consider a product or service (such as a luxury automobile), perform marketing research to identify characteristics of a target audience or user (people with the income or means to purchase luxury automobiles, as well as being decision-makers for large household expenses), and perform marketing research to determine what media segment is particularly relevant for that target audience (such as a televised golf sporting event that tends to attract viewers with these characteristics). Once this is done, the advertising content must be developed to effectively demonstrate the product or service in a manner that is appealing to the viewer. At each stage, many people are involved in the decision making process, and the entire advertising campaign is launched with little idea of the ability of the campaign to result in sales justifying the expenditure. As a result, the campaign tends to lose any particular panache or edge as a final result.
The Internet is capable of lowering many of the cost barriers of advertisement production. In order to display or remove an advertisement, a website administrator simply needs to change a few lines of code, or remove the advertisement from being active for display from a database. However, heretofore, there has been little access for creative-type individuals with minimal resources to gain access and exposure on the Internet.
It is clear from the development and desirability of so-called “viral videos” that many people are capable of creating content that web surfers will actively seek to view and will forward links for watching the videos to friends and acquaintances. This is evident from the popularity of sites such as YouTube. These videos are cheap as they are often freely uploaded to Internet-video websites in the hope, on the part of creators, to gain exposure. As a business model, companies have explored manners of capturing the viewing audiences to produce revenue from advertisements associated with the page views.
As an example of revenue-generation from Internet-accessible videos, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0287916, to Starr, et al., describes a “web-based marketplace where self-publishing media creators meet advertisers in order to associate advertisements with media segments” produced by the creators. In other words, advertisers are able to deal, through the marketplace, with the producers of videos. As many videos are available, an advertiser is able to select from the videos instead of developing a marketing strategy and hiring companies to produce advertisements tailored for their purposes. The marketplace is designed to provide revenue to the creator, the revenue seemingly based on a pay-per-view basis, and the marketplace includes a bidding platform for the right to the media segment for the advertising purpose.
However, the focus of the Starr, et al., application is akin to traditional television advertisement. In television, two types of advertising are commonly used: the best-known form of advertising is the traditional two-minute break in the programming for an advertisement from the program's sponsors, and a less utilized form of advertising is the use of an advertising placed immediately over the programming content such as a company's logo running along the bottom of the television screen. The Starr, et al., application does the same whereby an advertiser bids on the right to place their commercial within or atop the video.
In fact, the Starr, et al., application has many features in common with U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,732, to Gould, which discloses a bidding system for advertising. The bidding system is used for auctioning the right to place advertisements in “printed publications, billboards, radio, television, videos, network portals, web pages, and the like.” Both the Starr, et al., publication and the Gould patent are focused on advertisers bidding on the right to place their own advertisement with or within, as an adjunct, a particular media segment or video, for instance.
The concept of “stock” photography is well-known and has been applied to web-based applications. Stock photography is, in short, a plurality of photos that are produced speculatively by a photographer and then offered for use by others for a license fee. Many companies exist as stock photography brokers and offer the works of a number of photographers for traditional marketing companies to review and select for campaigns. This allows the marketing companies to select what strikes them as being what they desire without having to specifically commission someone to translate their concepts into photography. This allows the creative-type individuals to create images according to their whim and possibly generate revenue from this photography, and the marketers and advertisers can get works that serve their purposes, often with greater inherent creativity and of a substantially decreased price as compared to a commissioned photographer specifically hired by the advertiser. Moreover, websites have been developed for hosting stock photography images, as well as some websites have been developed that do the same with stock video segments.
Web-based stock hosting services have, however, maintained a traditional brick-and-mortar business model. That is, the fees paid for use of the media content from these services rely on flat-fee license agreements focused on the use and duration of the media content, and on the transfer of the files for the image or video to the licensee. These services are not able to provide competitive bidding for the use of the media content, and are not able to track the use of the image or video. Furthermore, these services are not able to prevent the unauthorized transfer of the media content, and these services would not be able to ensure that only one licensee is using the media content at any particular time.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for facilitating access to Internet-based media content for advertisement and for generating revenue from the use of the media content.